


Time And Time Again

by MissBouncing



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBouncing/pseuds/MissBouncing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was hardly surprising; somehow, this was how it always ended. And began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Colin's breakup with Alicja.

Jared Leto could hardly claim he was surprised. In fact, he was not wearing any underwear, due to his lack of surprise. The moment he heard the news over the Hollywood grapevine, he started counting the hours. And now, it seemed that the moment he had been expecting, had arrived.

As signaled by the ringing of his doorbell.

He opened the door to a find a smirking Colin Farrell, with a carry-on bag in his hand, stuffed heavy with clothing. Jared wordlessly held the door open for the Irishman, noting the sound of the bag being placed on the floor a second later, followed by the front door falling closed.

And without further ado, Colin attacked Jared’s mouth, brutally kissing the wide grin off the American lips, a brutality the singer eagerly reciprocated, both men enjoying getting acclimated with each other’s taste, yet again. Wandering hands journeyed across firm muscle. Drifting over warm skin. Roaming under soft t-shirts, which moments later were torn off. Jared wasted no time in slamming Colin up against the wall of his foyer, rattling a nearby picture frame.

”I knew you couldn’t stay away.” Jared said with a devilish grin, as he moved his thigh up against the younger man’s hot length, still covered by a pair of jeans, which both men’s busy hands collaborated in removing.

”Shut up.” Colin retorted sharply, but the smile on his face betrayed his actual feelings. With a quick move, he reversed their positions, forcing a laughing Jared completely up against the opposite wall, Colin’s chest against the older man’s back. Jared braced his palms on each side of his head, resting his already sweaty forehead against the cool surface in front of his face.

Colin bit into the other man’s neck, eliciting a moan as he made quick work of their remaining clothing, pushing Jared’s sweatpants to his ankles. He could not help but laugh at the American’s lack of underwear, his arrival was obviously expected. Colin was in fact, counting on it. This was why he had not hesitated to stuff a condom and a small tube of lubricant into his front pocket.

Preparation was easy and second nature by now. Colin’s hand moved gracefully, quickly finding the spot inside the older man, which brought the most intense, mindblowing pleasure for Jared. Within moments, the singer was relaxed and Colin wasted no time pressing inside, both of them moaning loudly at the incredible feeling. Jared would have had trouble remaining standing, were it not for Colin’s arms, wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist and chest. Holding him up, holding him close.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled up the room, and the sweet scent of lovemaking hung in the air. It did not take long for either of them to reach orgasm. It had been too long and they both wanted it so badly. The peak of ecstasy hit Jared only seconds before Colin slammed home, thrusting a final time. They shared the high, both trembling as Colin’s mouth fused to Jared’s neck, sucking on the skin, marking him.

Still enwrapped in each other’s arms, they slid to hardwood floor where they exchanged lazy kisses, Colin lying on his back with Jared draped over him, the singer’s head resting under his chin. Both were breathing heavily. Jared ran his fingers through Colin’s darker strands, admiring the specks of grey, while the Irishman was content to simply gaze at the stunning creature in his arms, wondering how they always ended up like this. Time after time.

Their respective thoughts were interrupted by the front door suddenly swinging open, revealing Shannon Leto, who was carrying several grocery bags in his hands. He took one look at the display in front of him, sighed and shook his head. Jared laughed nervously, while the Irishman grinned up at the elder Leto.

“Colin.” The drummer stated, needlessly. 

“Hey, Shannon.” Colin smiled.

”Are you staying for dinner?” asked Shannon, stepping over his younger brother’s discarded t-shirt as he made his way inside.

“Sure.” Colin replied, grinning at the embarrassed Jared who was trying, in vain, to hide his face against the younger man’s neck.

“Good. And open some windows, please, this place reeks of sex.” With that final comment, Shannon disappeared into the adjacent kitchen and only seconds later the crinkling sounds of shopping bags being unpacked, echoed into the foyer. Jared could not help but finally laugh, his arms still around the Irishman’s back.

“Welcome home, babe.”

“It’s good to be back,” Colin said, whispering loving words against Jared’s still swollen lips.

“So good.”


End file.
